Survival of the Fittest
by Serinidia
Summary: This is made up various things that could have happened during the Season 7 finale. Each chapter is a one-shot. Rated T just to be safe. Mostly revolves around Castiel . Major Spoilers!
1. Dick Can Kill the Angel

**Author's Note: I'm surprised that I haven't seen a fiction like this or really dealing with the finale out there yet. There's a few but not nearly as many as I thought there would be. Anyways… this is going to be a series of unrelated one shots pertaining to the season finale. So yeah….spoilers abound!**

**Content: CHARACTER DEATH! There, I've said it ^.^ Big capital letters…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural  
**

* * *

Angels were like cockroaches. It seemed as though no matter how many times one thought that they had exterminated them one stubborn bastard always toughed his way through the messy ordeal. The same could be said for a particular breed of human known as the Winchesters. So it was with reluctance that Dick Roman turned around to face the two variations of cockroaches with a sneer twisting upon his lips. "A little abrupt," he commented as looked down at the dead body of his lab scientist, "but ok."

His attention fixated on the trench coated figure next to the man known as Dean Winchester and a predatory snarl curled his lips slightly upwards. "Castiel, its good to see you again." A tendril of satisfaction weaved through him when he saw the angel's jaw clench in response. "Thanks for the ride into paradise!"

A movement from the hunter re-fixated Dick's attention on him and he watched with a smirk as the human pulled out the one weapon that could kill him. "And good on you," He mocked with that predatory smile still adorning his features, "pulling that together!" His voice dipped into a sarcastic drawl, "A plus!"

"Oh, you don't think this will work, do you?" The statement came from the oldest of the Winchester boys as he gestured to the bone that was currently clutched in his hand. Dick shrugged as the man moved in front of the celestial being and came towards him. "You trust that demon?"

_Of course I don't trust him you unintelligent piece of meat_! The Leviathan retorted mentally although he said nothing in response. His gaze flickered back to Castiel for a moment before looking over at the hunter. "You sure I'm even me, Dean?" Dick asked with a solid sense of confidence.

"No," The hunter admitted before shrugging towards Castiel, "but he is." Dean took another step towards him and Dick tensed slightly. "See, here's the thing about Crowley; he will always find a way to bone you." The hunter was shaking the bone while he spoke and Dick refrained from commenting on the pun.

"This meeting's over." The Leviathan growled and strode forward. When he was only a few feet away from his target there was a tan blur as the angel moved to push Dean backwards. The hunter stumbled slightly, a look of surprise adorning his features as Dick continued to make his way toward him.

The angel moved as if to grab him but Dick was faster and avoided the contact before his own hand shot out and latched itself in the lapels of the trench coat. The angel squirmed slightly as Dick reached out with his other hand and simply plunged it into the celestial being's chest.

There was a sickening squelch when his fingers tore through the skin and muscle and the Levi smirked at the choked sound his actions coaxed from the angel. "Why don't you come join me for dinner?"

The only response he received was a pained wheeze as the celestial being struggled to breath. Dick twisted his hand and there was a wet sound as something tore inside of the angel and the celestial's body jerked as blood ran down his chin.

"I know you know that we could do this Dean." Dick sneered as he found the pulsing grace that resided inside of Castiel's chest. "I'm pretty sure your angel friend told you that we can kill the damn roaches." The horrified look on the hunter's face made his smirk only broaden before he heard a sound out in the hallway. He turned, "Welcome to the party Sam, Kevin." He nodded to each of them as he spoke. A weakened hand gripped his forearm as the angel attempted to tear himself away. "Oh no you don't." The Leviathan snarled and buried his arm further inside of Castiel. "You have something that I desire."

The look of fear in the celestial's eyes was priceless before an agonized scream ripped from its throat when Dick curled his long fingers around a pulsating and liquid like ball of energy. A predatory snarl erupted from low in chest and rumbled up through his throat. Light was starting to pour out of the angel's eyes as the stricken being sought to get away from him.

Pain exploded from the base of his skull as a sharp bone pierced through sinews and flesh, through the spinal vertebrae and the spinal chord that allowed his body to function. He had to admit that he'd been so engrossed in the act of killing the angel that he'd been caught off guard. His body shook with the tremors that death caused.

"I wasn't stupid you son of a bitch," Dean's voice growled at him as he forced the Leviathan away from the stricken angel. Blood was still trickling out of the Fallen's mouth and down his chin as he weaved on his feet before his legs collapsed underneath him. White light was streaming through the gaping wound in his chest as wheezed out pitiful breaths of air. The hunter was crouching down next to him, murmuring soft words into his ear. The angel shook his head and pushed Dean away from him, nearly face-planting as a result of the action.

"Run…" The low voice rasped in a strained gasp. The hunter swallowed thickly, obviously wanted to ignore the angel's wishes but he knew Castiel would not have told him to run if it wasn't for a good reason. The air around Dick was pulsating in visible waves and Castiel swayed as they reached him.

A low, throaty laugh echoed around the room as Dick stared at the angel in front of him as black goo started to drip out of his mouth, eyes, nose and ears. The menacing sound continued until the monster simply exploded. The explosion caused the black goop to surround the angel and Dean reflexively turned away from it. When he looked back both the angel and leviathan were gone….

And Dean Winchester had the sickening feeling that he'd never see his friend again.

* * *

**Author's Notes: So did you like it? Hate it? Please leave a review because reviews are to me as pie is to Dean ^.^**


	2. Sorting Through the Mess

**Author's Note: So, I don't normally write Sam….and reviews will be very helpful for this one-shot in particular. **

**Content: Sam tries to make sense of suddenly losing everyone and realizes that Impala is still there.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural.**

* * *

Sam Winchester supposed that he could free his older brother from Purgatory but he was extremely reluctant to open the door to that particularly dark realm. The world had been royally screwed over the last time the door had been opened by a freaking angel… What would happen if a mere human being was to open that hellish portal once more?

Nothing good, of that he was sure. He spun around the room at a loss as to what he should do next. He couldn't just leave Dean in there; his brother was going through who knows what with an insane angel as his back-up.

Only maybe, just maybe Purgatory would be enough to whip some sense into Castiel's shattered mind. Sam hoped so for both the angel's sake and the sake of his brother. Dean needed someone that he could rely on in there especially seeing as the leviathan would be trapped in there once more and Sam was sure that they were pissed as hell about it. What else was in there? Monster?

It made sense, seeing as the Leviathans had basically just been monsters on super-steroids. So did that mean that everything that any hunter had ever killed was trapped in that realm as well? Sam shivered at the thought, for if that was indeed true then Dean would have a hard time surviving the pit known as Purgatory.

What was Cas going to do anyways? Try to make random games pop out of thin air so that he could play them? Sam snorted with a shake of his head before he trudged out of the building.

For the first time in his life he was truly alone. A part of him wanted to go to Lisa and Ben seeing as they were all he had left of his family, his friends of his _life_. The young man sighed heavily, knowing that it wasn't an option he could take. Castiel had erased the memory of Dean from Lisa and Ben's minds the last time that Dean had seen them after the whole demonic possession ordeal.

Bobby, Rufus, Jo, Ellen, Jess, Ash and to many others were dead. Perhaps… perhaps Missouri Mosley was still alive. The woman was the closest thing he had left of his family and friends. She was smart lady…. Yes, he would go to her and hope that she would take him in while he tried to put the pieces back together that remained from his shattered life.

Crowley had taken Meg, not that Sam was particularly upset about that… He was infuriated with what had happened to Kevin; the poor boy didn't deserve anything that Crowley either was doing or would do to him down in Hell. The angels were wiped out of existence as far he knew; Castiel had said that he couldn't contact or hear any of them a few days ago.

If only Bobby had been able to fight off the vengeful part of being a spirit… Sam's eyes watered as he thought back on that particular memory. He'd never thought that he'd have to do that to the man that he had considered to be his surrogate father…

He shoved his way out of the building's main doors and a sad smile filled his face when he saw the Impala watching him from where she rested in the sign. "Hey old girl," He greeted when he'd made his way over to her. He ran a hand over the sleek surface and was relieved to see that Meg had left the keys in the ignition. Sam opened the door tenderly before sweeping the broken glass off of the driver's seat. "He's not coming back baby, not for a while." The youngest of the Winchester's bit his lip and swallowed back a sob. "You're all I've got left, all that's left of my family…."

And the Impala let out a long, mournful sound when she started her engine, as if offering him as much comfort as she could.

* * *

**Author's Notes: That wasn't to bad….was it? *cringes* I don't normally write Sam because I honestly don't feel as secure when I do… for whatever reason I'm constantly thinking that I just _can't_ get his character right… So this is why your reviews for this in particular are desired ^.^**

*****Please remember that these are one-shots. There will be no follow ups and each 'chapter' is in fact a different story******


End file.
